Untitled
by skyking131
Summary: Random, let's just see where my imagination takes the story but i'm thinking of a plot close to the "Lost" TV show. sorry. but it's definitely harukaxmichiru! please review! might be adult stuff later on so no kids.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know, I know. I didn't finish my other x-over story but it was really going nowhere and frankly, I ran out of ideas... heh. But, I welcome any help (as long as I have time for it → doubtful since I have a heavy course load). The POV's are alternating, starting with Michiru, then Haruka, just to clear up any confusion. I know it's short... but that's life. I appreciate any comments!! I hope my writing has improved... (I doubt that too) Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the storyline but I sure wish I did. I just love Michiru and Haruka oh so much!! Ok, I'm done for now.

PROLOGUE

The deep blue is calling on me... It relays its message through the gentle impact of ripples against me feet. But for what? I wish I knew. _**Sigh...**_

The clouds are calling on me... It delivers its message through the warm, cozy breeze. But for what? I wish someone can tell me. _**Sigh...**_

I woke up today, initially expecting something meaningful to happen but once again, I lose that excitement within seconds from my slumber. Will today be any different from all my other days? '_No, no!'_ I refuse to fall into depression from these stupid thoughts. '_No, I must live life to the fullest! I must wait for something, or maybe even someone, to invade my insignificant life. God, rid me of these ungrateful thoughts, please...'_

Another day begins... again...

I opened my eyes to a mass of brown silk in my face. It was a gloriously nude woman in my arms, to whom I poured my feelings on and turned them into action. I don't enjoy doing this but this is they only way to vent my selfish frustrations. I need help with life. For now, I'll just sneak out and go home and forget about my drunk escapades and hope I was not this woman's first. If so, I am sorry because I am not worth it... '_Talk about a great way to motivate myself. Nice going, you dumb blonde, you're supposed to put on a big smile like you always do.'_

I put my smile back on as I greeted the morning sun... '_Good luck to me, and to whoever comes across my path...'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo, Tenoh! Is that you?" Satoshi rushed to a blonde-haired figure in a school suit that came out of Cafe Amor.

The familiar giddy shout brought the blonde prodigy out of her auto-pilot empty thoughts and made her face his also blonde childhood friend.

"I wish it wasn't me," she said sarcastically with her usual charming smile in place.

"Don't give me that cheap smile Tenoh, I'm not one of your girly flirt victims," Satoshi mocking said in a high-pitched voice. "So... how was your night? Hint, hint."

Haruka sighed. She really wasn't ready to tell him the in's and out's of sex between two women. It was way too early.

"Fine, fine. Keep all the juicy details to yourself. Geez, I would have been happy if I ever got any as easily as you. Nevermind that, did you study for the organic chemistry test today?"

"Yeah, I did." '_Liar.'_

"You know, if you're gonna lie, you should at least do a good job of it."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Just wondering if you're still on planet Earth. I mean, you've been so out of it lately."

"I'm fine, really I am."

"Whatever you say bro... See you later in gym. I really don't want to be crushed by your fan base later."

She chuckled at his dry humor.

Tenoh Haruka. Age: 18. Blood type: B. Gender: Male. Talents: Track and Field, Car Racing, Piano, all subjects excluding Modern Japanese. Degrees Held: 2 Ph. D's from Princeton and John Hopkins, 1 in Bioinformatics, 1 in Robotics. Upcoming Degrees: Pharmacology and Musicianship. Status: Senior. Breeding: 2nd child of Alexander and Yumi Tenoh of Tenoh Medical Supplies, Corp. Heritage: 25 British, 75 Japanese, born in Great Britain

A crowd of skirts can be seen ten blocks away, their signs of "I Love Haruka" can be read ten blocks away and as for their screams, well, you can guess. Their vision is beyond 20/20 when it came to their idol. The other group, composed of mostly pants and ties screamed for another piece of work: Kaioh Michiru.

Kaioh Michiru. Age: 18. Blood Type: O. Gender: Female. Talents: Violin, Painting, Sketching, all subjects. Degrees Held: 2 Ph. D's from Harvard and Berkeley, 1 in Biochemistry, 1 in Nanotechnology. Upcoming Degrees: Pharmacology and Musicianship. Status: Senior. Breeding: 2nd child of Pierre and Youko Kaioh of Kaioh Medical Instruments, Corp. Heritage: 25 French, 75 Japanese, born in Great Britain.

As the two walking piece of art and perfection walked side by side toward the main entrance of Mugen Academy, they stopped, acknowledged each other's presence, walked by the cheering crowd with grace, poise and charm, and headed in different directions to their classes.

Tenoh Medical Supplies, Corp. and Kaioh Medical Instruments, Corp. are the top in their field, rich beyond belief, and always at each other's throats. Not only because of their proud British VS French attitude, they are international renown from almost every hospital's supplies. Insanely rich doesn't even begin to cover it. Their rivalry goes beyond to the point of obsession, such as educating their kids sly maneuvering in each other's business, spying, bribing, and the glory of their corporate empire. While Haruka's and Michiru's siblings learned the intricate details of plotting, they stood on the sidelines pretending to be interested when they were really disgusted by their families' displays of human decency. They kept their hate for each other and openly showed their smugness and rivalry while they hoped for a way out of this endless cycle.

They would always see each other at the beach, alone in their own thoughts, just simply staring out the sea. They nod heads when they see each other but a word never transpired between them at their secret haven. They leave each other without a gesture of farewell. They didn't, no, they couldn't care about each other since it was forbidden. They were the poster children of their families and therefore, under public scrutiny at all times. They were obedient to their parents' wills so they never bothered with one another.

After her enjoyable gym period, Michiru whipped her stray hair from bright blue eyes while the boys ogled after her trail. She arrived in her organic chemistry class early for the sake of some time to herself before coming back to reality. She let her thoughts wonder to her latest composition, letting each note run through her head repeatedly. But for some reason, she felt incomplete and dissatisfied as she does with all her compositions lately. To those who heard it, it was perfection but Michiru knew they were all lacking something: a note, a slur, a crescendo, or perhaps a human touch?

Then the lecture hall door slid open. Michiru was brought back to her despised reality and darted her eyes to her watch. _ 'There's thirty more minutes until class. Who could it be? The janitor?'_

A mass of blonde stumbled into the room with horror written all over his face. _'Oh my God, it's the first day of class and I'm already late! There's not a single person left!' _ "Crap, I shouldn't have slept on that tree branch after all." Haruka looked at her plain sports watch and checked her schedule listing only to find that she is half an hour early and sighed in relief.

Michiru suppressed her giggling at the usually composed Haruka in amusement in her secret seat at the very back of the large auditorium. _'Now this is something you don't see everyday...'_

Michiru had always respected Haruka for his talents, achievements, and character, which is evidenced by his plain yet stylish choice of clothing and his humility as evidenced by his twenty dollar sports watch in the place of a Rolex or Omega, with the exception of his cars.

Haruka ran a hand through her tousled hair and peered around, making sure not a living was in the room. She closed the door quietly, not wanting to attract attention to people in the halls, and walked up the stage to the conveniently placed grand piano. Rich, private schools had its perks. Haruka's actions now had the beauty's interests peaked. Haruka made sure the lid was only opened halfway so no one outside the room can hear her since alone time with herself was rare these days.

_'Well, well. I'm getting a private and once in a lifetime performance from Haruka Tenoh. This is really rare.'_

Though Haruka was infamous for her incomparable skills as a pianist, only a handful of people had heard her play. She mainly stuck to sports and motors.

Nimble fingers flickered and toyed with the ivory keys for adjustment. Then, the melody began to flow as if Orpheus himself descended from the heavens. All her shy frustrations and anger in her life were poured into this unnamed, yet sweet emotional piece.

"Wow," was all she could shockingly and breathtakingly whisper from her seat. Engrossed in the emotions of the music, Michiru's instinct took over and began to open her violin case. She gently joined in flawlessly with the same intensity and helplessness as Haruka.

Emerald eyes opened slowly, questioning if her ears were deceiving her. She moved her gaze to her family rival and smiled sadly at their mutual twisted fate and suffering. For a moment, the decision of whether or not raged in her mind. But today, they will both leave reality for a moment and forget all the obstacles and pain they shared and just for a moment in time, indulge in music, together...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The rattling bell rang throughout the academy the moment the music came to a close. They opened their eyes, still glazed over from the euphoria of the melody. It was simply beauty in its purest form. They turned their faces to meet one another's and studied each other's expression. None of them knew what they were looking for or what they were looking at. But they looked and understood that certain something, whatever it was, and gained different perception of each other.

A group of student entered from the clamor of the hallways, laughing, smiling, and bragging like the spoiled rich kids they are and will always be. Their gazes slowly averted and each sat in their usual seat for the lecture, far away each other for familial purposes.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

She stretched to satisfaction and ran like there's no tomorrow, no time in place for the sake of being free. The pressure with each step and spring were starting take its affect but no worries, she's done this too many times. But today, she especially needed it.

'_I felt her pain and she felt mine... Well, this sucks. No, this really sucks_,' she bitterly thought.

_'I respect her now, more than ever, having to live with the same burden that I live with and I don't even like her.'_

At the ignition of an old, run-down car, Haruka snapped out of her thoughts and slowed down to find the moonlight lighting the tracks.

_'Tomorrow's just another day, huh? Nothing will changed, nothing ever does...'_

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

With bags under her eyes from last night's swim, she groggily maneuvered down the side entrance, happy that none of her fans were waiting for her for day.

_'I can't even imagine how I look. What will this do to my image? No, my parents' image? I shouldn't do that again.'_

**FLASHBACK This morning at Michiru's House **

**"Michiru! Oh, my! You look so tired! You should stay home today!"**

**"Yes, you should Michiru! Look at those bags! We should tell mother and father, Katsuko!"**

**Her family was in constant competition with each other. The sisters fought for well-bred men at formal parties and for favor among their parents. Katsuko, the eldest would always team-up with Nanami, the youngest, against Michiru, the middle child. They knew they were beautiful and talented but nothing and no one can ever compare with graceful and lovely Michiru. Jealousy was only part of the game. Cooing their parents for favors also meant money and support for their futures. She never wanted any part in this yet, she always found herself dragged into this unwillingly.**

**"Michiru, you should put on make up. TRY to like a Kaioh, will you?" Her mother's voice was dripped with ice and devoid of any warmth as a mother should. **

**"Yes, mother."**

**"Good. On Friday, we have an art exhibit to attend, as a family. TRY and LOOK a family. Can the three of you do that much?"**

**Three silent nods barely disturbed the grand dining room. This is life, her life...**

**END FLASHBACK**

She could complain, scream, move out, or show the slightest discomfort from her "family life" but she accepts everything as they were.

_'Tomorrow's just another day, huh? Nothing will changed, nothing ever does...'_

"Oomff!"

"I am so sorry. Is your head okay? I've been known as a hardheaded person so I hope the head bump wasn't too severe."

The joking yet deep, velvety voice could only belong to Tenoh Haruka. From the thirteen years that they have gone to school together, neither had said anything more than an affirmative nod or a glance. So why today, the day after yesterday's event, would one of them share a word? Why indeed.

"I'm fine, really, I am."

They see the familiar colored eyes, green and blue. Surprised but not startled or shocked. They see tired bags on each other. They are mirror images of each other and each other's lives. Will something actually change today? Of course not.

"Hi."

"Good morning."

"Yes it is but not exactly so for my head, Tenoh-san."

Haruka smirked from Michiru's sarcasm-laced teasing voice and decided to counter it with her dramatic flirting lines.

"I am so sorry for tainting the body of such a gorgeous maiden such as you, Kaioh-sama. Please excuse me for my roughness with you previously."

Why? Why must a tease turn into an arena of shaming one another? Haruka did not cross the border of their supposed hating friendship but now, Michiru had a real reason to hate him. Every sentenced dripped with sexual innuendos, forcing a fight between the two of them. Tenoh kept his distance well, too well. Having her dignity on the line, Michiru could only snatch it back with the gathering crowd of students surrounding them.

"I am perfectly fine, Tenoh-san. But I do hope that I was not too rough on you since you seemed a little delicate afterwards."

She gracefully walked away and seemingly undisturbed at what had transpired, leaving him and the students behind. She did not hate him because this is how they were supposed to be and he kept their unspoken promise to hate each other. It was she who crossed the line with a simple greeting. It was her own fault for wanting to try and getting hurt was the consequence. It was a risky undertaking and she knew it. She had just proven that having hope is useless, again...

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

Nothing ever changes. They've always had at least three classes together every year and they always see each other at the same formal gathering and so-called parties. They're always in each other's presence, an arm's length away, and yet so far and beyond reach.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

"Michiru." It was her mother and by the tone of her voice, she was impatient.

"Oh, mother. By the time she's done, it would be midnight already." Katsuko... _ 'How nice of her to drop by and at such a convenient time too.'_

"Go grab your other sister and wait in the limo."

Reluctant at just being told off by her stern mother, she pouted before heading to her sister's room.

"Michiru, now."

The door opened.

"Where is it?" She did not comment on her looks. Instead she gracefully brushed her aside and looked for the object of her interest.

"Where is it?" She asked again.

Perplexed, Michiru froze under her mother's powerful gaze.

"The necklace, Michiru. Does it ring a bell?"

"What necklace, mother?"

"I'm glad you still know how to use the word 'mother,' especially when you have forgotten about the piece of jewelry I have picked and bought for your dress for tonight." Again, for the dress and not for her.

"I really do not know. I was not even aware of such a necklace."

"I do not care for explanations, Michiru. I want results. You have ten minutes to find it or you do not go tonight." Youko left in an unnerving air of calmness and closed the oak door.

Michiru cannot describe how disappointed she is. She cannot go to one of the smallest joys left in her life all because of an unknown necklace's disappearance.

_'I wonder if she would be more worried if I went missing. No, she would be more worried about her tainting the family name than anything. Wait, is she testing me? If so, then it would be a test of cunningness and awareness. Surely, she set up Katsuko or Nanami just to see if I am on my guard. She always did that we should always be on our guard, especially against family. Why am I not surprised? And then, she'll see if I will expose them or quietly get back at them without letting them it was me. And I am expected to win. It's sad how my own mother is the root of our sisterly problems. So ironic for the role of a mother, the one who is supposed to keep the family together...'_

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

"Haruka, are you done yet?"

After checking herself in her ridiculously expensive tuxedo, worth more than an average person's earning in an year, in the mirror. She turned around to meet the owner of the greens eyes that gave birth to her.

"Yes, mother." Polite and rock solid and short and to-the-point.

"Then go help Akiko and Rei with their dresses."

"Yes, mother."

"Here, take these cufflinks and put them on. You want to look like a real man, don't you?"

_'I'm not but I have to be'_ "Yes, mother."

"See you in the limo in ten minutes."

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

"Are you done helping the little ones?"

"Yes, father. Mother is fixing their hair." She gentlemanly sat down in the adjacent sofa by her father.

"Remember, Haruka. Whatever activities you choose to engage youself in tonight, make sure no one finds out."

"Yes, father. I know the procedure." _'Get rich girls who swoon over me drunk, have sex with my clothes on as a safety, and make sure they moan loud enough for the whole hotel to hear that the great Tenoh Haruka has established himself as the sexiest playboy of Japan, again.'_

"I know, for duty. For Rei-chan and Akiko-chan..."

"Good," he said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world as he re-opens his newspaper to the page he left off on.

_'Another night, another poor victim.'_

"We're ready, papa!"

"Let's go! It'll be so much fun, right Ruka?"

"Yes, Rei-chan. Now if you hurry up into the limo, I'll even pick you up so you can see the top of the chocolate fountain."

"Really?!" Upon Haruka's nod, Rei openly screamed and jumped her way to the limo.

"Huh? No fair! I want it too!"

"You will get the same thing if you get into the limo as fast as you can!"

"Cool!"

She chuckled, genuinely happily yet bitterly at the sight before her. Her mother giving her sisters warm, loving smiles when she never received any. Her father, picking up both girls and carrying them to the limo while he tickled and they screamed in happiness when she never received any of it. No love, no warmth. Her parents had no choice but to do this to her. She understands. Her parents essentially forced the guilt into her but were disgusted at what their daughter playboy behavior, clothing, and outward appearance of a man. She never complained. Her little sisters, still kids, were clueless. She's doing this so she can be the Tenoh heir, to protect them and the family fortune.

_'Of course, this is duty...'_

A/N: I'm trying to combine angst and humor and dry humor and romance all in this story. I know, it's a weird combo. I don't know how this is working out so far so leave a comment/criticism/whatever. If you are offended by same-sex relationship – LEAVE NOW AND DON'T COME BACK. By the way, my name used to be "yuriobsession" but that's not really important. Another thing, I use "him" when I refer to Haruka sometimes when the scene is half-way between an outsider's point-of view (Michiru and the rest of the world) and a third person's point-of-view. I underline the "him" and I hope I did not miss any. I also hope the format wasn't too hard to read in – the bold face, italics, and the whatevers. Please review! Now, I really need to study and I might not update for a while (not as long as a year, of course) Also, please Please PLEASE comment on anything (e.g. writing style, missing words, grammar, descriptions, character development, setting, etc.) This story's tempo and progress will be slow so if you think I sound to hurried in my chapters, please comment on that too. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I looked around the bright hall, glistening with its white, marble floors and erect ebony pillars. The chandeliers were priceless, obviously, and made by some dead people that no one remembers. The young girls and old women were trying to look sexy in revealing dresses that showed what they didn't have and what they used to have. Any women between those ages were trying harder with their grossly thick layers of eyeliner, powder, and lipstick. It was sight that I would not wish on anyone but nevertheless, this pathetic sight is in front of me. The worst part is that I have to take one of them home tonight and "make love" to them. Huh, so much for the "love" part. Oh, there's my nemesis. Great. Another round of classy of insults will begin soon. Life is never peaceful or simple, is it?

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

I looked around the bright hall, glistening with its white, marble floors and erect ebony pillars. The chandeliers were priceless, obviously, and made by some dead people that no one remembers. The young girls and old women were trying to look sexy in revealing dresses that showed what they didn't have and what they used to have. Any women between those ages were trying harder with their grossly thick layers of eyeliner, powder, and lipstick. It was sight that I would not wish on anyone but nevertheless, this pathetic sight is in front of me. I feel bad for the men talking to them with painful smiles and grins on their faces. The worst part is my sisters are part of this clan of slutty-looking women. I guess slutty equals to classy, huh? Wait, is that Haruka? Oh no, this means fancy insults will be thrown back and forth now. It's just a matter of when. Life is never peaceful or simple, is it?

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

I headed off to the buffet tables lined against the walls of the hall to energize myself before the witty banters start. Hold on, it's already starting. I guess I have the privilege of missing the introductions. Great... Now, where is that chocolate cream puff I saw previously? What?! There's only one left and it's mine.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

I walked towards the buffet tables filled with expensive delicacies that never fill your stomach. They are always cold and tiny but I should at least feed my starving self before "conversations" start. Scratch that, it's already starting. Well, I have a few minutes before being forced to join the arena. Nice... Now, where is that chocolate cream puff I saw previously? What?! There's only one left and it's mine.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

Their hands touched. No, they almost touched. It is inappropriate to touch a lady by their hands and a real gentleman should always be chivialrous and allow the lady to go first. On instinct, Haruka apologized as a good gentleman would.

"Gomen. Please have it."

Haruka raised her gaze from the cream puff to a pair of familiar blue marbles. _ 'Michiru...' _ Should she continue the act of chivalry?

"Gomen. I was not aware that you wanted it. You may have it."

Michiru lifted her head to meet warm emerald eyes. _'Haruka...'_ Should she continue being a lady and act civilly towards him?

_'Is __he__ going to give me a hard time? I just want to delay the fight and now I'm faced with one. So much for some peace and quiet. I can feel a headache coming up.'_

_'Great. The last person I want to see is in front of me and I thought I can escape from this for a little while. I won't start the fight, at least not now. It'll be easier to do it with family. Ha, what a word – family!'_

"Good evening, Kaioh-sama."

"Good evening, Tenoh-sama."

"I am sorry for intruding upon your desert. I will find some other delicacies to taste. Again, I apologize." A pause. "I guess we will talk later. Until then, have a good evening." Haruka bowed stiffly and walked towards the next table with teenagers swooning at his coming approach.

Michiru was stunned. Before Haruka opened his mouth, she was already hanging on to every one of Haruka's words and wracking her brain for a quick witty comment. But there was nothing to say. Her eyes trailed after Haruka's figure in astonishment at what had just transpired between them. Snapping back to her old self, she saw two familiar sisters of her among the gathering girls throwing themselves at Haruka in unimaginably vulgar ways. _'Disgusting.'_ She reverted her gaze back to the lone cream puff on the polished silver platter. _'I don't think I can stomach this anymore. Ugghh.'_ But she daintily picked it up anyways. Afterall, she just won this, didn't she?

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

_'Aren't those Michiru's sisters? Aren't they supposed to hate me? I must say, they look pretty disgusting compared to her. Are they really related? Oh man! They're touching me and propping themselves up purposefully so I can have a generous view of their cleavage, made from water bras and stuffed toilet papers. Pathetic. Do they see themselves in the mirror? Someone help. I'll take someone home later but not now! Please, not now!'_

"Haru, Haru!!"

_'Yes! My hime-chans are here!'_

"Ruka, Ruka!!"

'Yay! Come faster! Yes, touchdown!'

"Rei and Aki! How are my favorite princesses doing?"

"Haru! You promised to let us see the chocolate fountain!" Akiko pouted cutely.

"Yeah, Ruka! I saw it when we came in. It's so big!" Rei-chan gushed out with excitement.

"You haven't seen it yet?"

Two tiny heads shook violently with frowns.

"Well, well, that won't do. Let's go on a mission. To the chocolate fountain!"

"Yeah!!"

Haruka swiftly put one bundle on her shoulders and the other in his arms, grateful for the distractions and relief that these two provided.

"What a hunk!"

"He's so hot that he makes me hot!"

"And look at how he cares for his sisters! It was so cute!"

"Hmm. I wonder how good he is in bed?"

"I heard that it's heavenly."

"Wow, I gotta get him."

"Who doesn't want him? Even my mother wants him!"

Michiru's heart warmed at the interactions between Haruka and what she now learned to be his little sisters. _ 'At least they have each other. I have no one.' _ He was not as bad as he is made out to be. In fact, her respect for him grows more and more with each passing moment. But, however, her thoughts were washed away when her brain began to register the comments of the girls in front of her. _'Right... I almost forgot about that aspect of Haruka. And seriously, how promiscous can these girls be! Wait a minute... Two of them are Katsuko and Nanami! And mother wonders why we don't get along. Disgusting...'_


	5. Chapter 5

Graduation came and went without much fanfare, complaint, or joy for either the Tenohs or the Kaiohs. From kids to well-rounded, talented, smart, and rich 25-year olds. Both were in their primes. The last true interaction they had was at the dinner party. At graduation, the school administration specifically made sure the Tenohs and the Kaiohs were seated at opposite ends of the expansive auditorium to avoid any trouble or sudden outbursts during the ceremony. It worked, of course, until they exited the auditorium and bumped into each other.

After seven tedious, committed years of exchange studies and traveling all for the sake of upholding the family name, they have decided to head back to Japan once again for their official entrance into the rich, elite Japanese social class. At the John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York City, Haruka plopped down on a seat waiting for her plane back to Tokyo.

She pulled out a racing magazine, peering around like a guilty kid indulging in a stolen cookie. It's perfectly okay to indulge in the new hobby of racing after years of hard work, right?

_'Ah... Who cares? No one here knows me anyways. Seriously, out of all the places in the world, who the hell would recognize me with these shades on me. Ugghhh... the stress must be making me too wary of my surroundings...'_

"Tenoh-san?"

_'Crap! Pretend you didn't hear anything and don't turn around.'_

"Tenoh-san," a familiar, gentle voice called out, "is that you?"

_'That voice does sound familiar... Bahh!! She's probably just one of my annoying high school fan girls who still want me in their bed. Okay, okay, calm down. Just turn around and tell her that she's got the wrong person!'_

"Ahem, miss, I'm afraid that.." _'Kaioh-san?! This is definitely worse, __way__ worse than I expected.'_

"So it is you, Tenoh-san."

She snapped out of her uncharacteristic shock and turned on her cold, detached persona. _'Again'_

"Yes I am, Kaioh_-sama_. I never expected to see you here, of all places."

_'There goes the hope of a somewhat normal conversation.'_ "Me neither, Haruka_-san_. So what are you here for, if I may ask?"

Haruka smirked at Michiru insistence of using '-san' like during their high school days. "Getting a bit comfortable there, Michiru_-chan_. If I didn't know any better, I would think that you're flirting with me." Switching from her egotistical charming voice to her alien, cold behavior once again, "But to answer your question, I really don't think it's your place to ask. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to use my spare hours to get some lunch before my flight. Good day." She picked up her sports bag and headed toward the food court.

Michiru shook her aqua curls in amusement and in exasperation since she, too, had a couple of free hours and was heading toward the food court herself. She started to slowly stroll over there. _ 'I'll give him a few minutes to settle down before I bother him again.'_

She would be lying if she denied that she wasn't somewhat drawn to Tenoh Haruka. To her, she was a complete contrast to Tenoh and yet, they shared almost the exact family life. Michiru wanted to try and break their families' lines to see what would happen. It was a dangerous experiment, but it was also the danger that intrigued her boring, proper, rich, elegant life. The more Haruka avoided her, the more she won't let go. Besides, it'll keep her occupied until she boards her plane. _'Hmmm, I need to think of a decent excuse too talk to him.' _ She then spotted the blonde man she was looking for. He was obviously flirting shamelessly and vulgarly with a bunch of college girls clad in bikini tops.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

_'Hmmm... Hot, cute girls with nice visible cleavages are great distractions from Kaioh, especially with their boyfriends burrowing holes through me. Pity that they only want me for my body. It's always about sex in one way or another. Well, no use complaining now. Might as well enjoy myself since none of them know me.'_

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

_'Ahh... There he goes again with the dirty words and flirting. But is it just me or does he look really distracted?'_

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

The college woman gathered around the handsome prodigy and constantly vied for her attention.

_'Psshh, if they only knew...'_

The women were using every trick in the book:

1) Start crying for know reasons.

Results: The target's attention, gentle words/compliments, strokes on their bare backs, and maybe a hug against his sexy body.

2) Compliments.

Results: The target's own compliments, flirts, and maybe a wink in return.

3) Ask about personal life.

Results: Waste time to keep the target in their grasps, compliments (see above for reference), find out if he has a girlfriend, buy more time to lure the desired target.

4) Ask what he is eating.

Results: Possibilty of being invited to join him, buy more time (see above for reference).

5) Ask if he has a girlfriend.

Results: See if there is hope for them, to get his phone number if he doesn't have one, to see if they have relationship problems and will let them 'relieve' his problems.

6) Ask about the time of his flight.

Results: See how much time they have to seduced the target, see if they can get some 'alone time' in the bathroom before their flights.

By the time Michiru arrived, the women and their annoyed boyfriends sat with Haruka with the use of the food court's makeshift tables and chairs. Girlish giggles can be heard whenever that blonde opened her mouth. Lecherous gazes and lustful, brief touches were openly exchanged whenever one of Haruka's innocent sentences can be interpreted sexually. The women were hanging onto every syllable and that came out of her mouth like they fed on it. The sexual innuendos made them grow hot and uneasily impatient.

"Ara, Haruka-chan. I'm glad you saved me the trouble of finding a seat in this crowed food court." Haruka's attentive female audience and their boyfriend gaped at the exotic mermaid before them and unconsciously filed to the side to make room for the beauty to the now empty seat beside Haruka.

She was mad. She is mad. She will continue to be mad and furious. _'What the fuck does she want?! She know that we shouldn't be talking. She knows that we should be exchanging insults and fighting. What is her goal? Am I the only one who can see the evil and mischief dancing in her eyes and smile?!'_

Yes, Haruka is the only one who can see it. Yes, Haruka is right to suspect and be wary of Michiru. They were eternal enemies and they always will be. Their families are always looking to hurt on another to to blackmail each other with anything they can get their hands on. She did not participate in these activities and planning but that didn't guarantee that Michiru won't do the same. After all, Haruka had see her sisters before and that was enough evidence for suspicion. In her eyes, the only difference between Michiru and her sisters is that Michiru never threw herself at Haruka and she was definitely more classy and refined while her sisters were just plain slutty. _'Slutty is a sure understatement of the century. And, it takes two tango, right?'_

"Of course, _Michi_. I'll always save you a place, especially within the depth of my heart." Haruka put forth her best acting skills and conjured up the warmest and loving smile for all to see. If Haruka's never practiced such fluffy, corny lines before, she would have puked and gotten goosebumps herself.

_'I'll play if you wanna play, Tenoh.'_ "And yours in mine,_ Ruka_."

Some of the surrounding women are stilled shock by Michiru's entrance, some regained their sense and tried to distract their boyfriends from oogling and drooling at the Michiru-woman, others were furious at the affection and attentions Haruka is now showering her with and at their now dimmed hopes of getting lucky.

"I missed you. I was waiting for such a long time." Haruka wrapped an arm around the smaller woman and rubbed her shoulders with her thumb.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Michiru leaned on Haruka's shoulders and burred her nose into the nook of her neck. "But I'm here now, right?"

_'Sly woman... You think I would fall for that? Ha! Yeah right! I'm at my best when I am touched oh so intimately. You'll pay later!'_

They looked lovingly and endearingly at each other. Their faces tilted, causing Michiru's should to touch the center of Haruka's chest due to their positions. But, however, Michiru felt something underneath Haruka's sweatshirt. Before she could question anything any further, Haruka instantly and smoothly shifted her body so that the aqua-haired woman's should fitted in between her arm and armpit as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Michiru thought the shifting was a bit odd but quickly dismissed it since she couldn't quite wrap her mind around the recent event.

"Are you comfortable?"

Michiru purposefully leaned on her should with her full weight and as a result, her silky, soft hair tickled the lower portion of Haruka's face. The smell of sweet, fragrant country pear filled the blonde's now-heightened nostrils. Something that had never been there now invaded and warmed Haruka's entire being. No, it wasn't sexual but it was different.

"I'm always comfortable with you, my sweet pea."

The people people who haven't left cringed at the use of such nicknames. It was way to lovey-dovey but to Haruka, it sounded faintly angelic and... loving? At least that's what she believed for a millisecond but that thought was quickly thrown away.

"Hmm," the blonde tilted and buried her own face and nose into the mermaid's soft, feather hair. She inhaled deeply, absorbing Michiru's scent like it's the last breath she'll ever take. Haruka's eyes drooped closed in lazy enjoyment from her trance. "What? Oh, I mean, AHEM. Yes! I mean, YES!"

Michiru did not notice the late response and the light blush caused by the slip-up that has never appeared on the blonde's face in all of her 25 years on this earth. She was trying to bathe herself in Haruka's faint, intoxicating warmth. Soft, sturdy arms and the heat of the other's body assured her of her safety. Her cerulean eyes fluttered closed in satisfaction and allowed the rest of her head's weight to drop on her strong shoulder. She dozed off peacefully and deeply, unlike the past 10 years of her life.

Haruka's unformed words died on the tip of her tongue as she stared at Michiru's profile. Her face was almost a revelation, an inspiration. The peace, the worry-free expression, the pure contentment on Michiru's face startled her. The blonde has never seen this side of her enemy and envied her. Haruka's initial cold, flirtacious grin slowly turned into a meek, gentle smile at the sight. _'Sigh.' _ She just noticed the people around them were gone. _'They probably lost hope. Haha.'_

Gingerly, she reached into Michiru's handbag and checked the time of her flight.

_'Hmm... 3:00PM. Interesting... that's the same as mine. I wonder...'_

Reaching into her own sports bag, she found that they had the same flight.

_'How ironic. The more we hate and despise each other, the more time we have to spend together. But I guess she isn't that bad, right?'_

"Whatever, I'm too tired to function properly." Haruka set her Omega sports watch and laptop to right at 2:30PM. The blonde needed some rest as well. She's stuck for now so she drifted off and unconsciously wished for the same contentment Michiru is feeling right now. Her head guided by an unknown force, rested on top of the beauty's head. Upon contact, the enthralling mermaid's lips curled up slightly in clueless happiness.

A/N: First off, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in... god knows how long. But, hopefully, this longer chapter can somewhat make up for it. This isn't my best chapter (in fact, it's kinda sloppy) but I really wanted to update and compensate myself. And as you can see, this chapter is lighter and a bit more comical than my previous somber ones. So, let me know how the change in mood worked out. Also, I don't really know if Omega actually makes sports watches so I just assumed. If you noticed, the timeline shifted forward a couple of years since I'm quite impatient and too lazy to expand on the high school years and the years in between. I'll probably make up for it in the form of flashbacks.

I actually have started working on the next chapter but probably won't update until Christmas due to final. So I guess it's BOO for those who have been reading my story for enjoyment (I applaud you for your unending patience with me) and YAY for those who don't like it.

I would like for my readers to tell me, if they want, if the story's/chapters's is/are moving too fast. Please tell me how I'm doing in terms of that and character development and anything else. Any comments would be much appreciated. By the way, I hope someone suggest a title for the story. Thanks a bunch.


End file.
